I want to die
by PoisonLida
Summary: So... I was thinking about this when I was a little girl. / Normal people don't kill their lovers. / I want to die. /Russian-English. May be OOC. Rating T for... прост))0)/


_[Итак… Я думала об этом, когда ещё была маленькой девочкой, ребёнком. Я была довольно наивной, думала, что Клаус взял меня как эксперимент ради своих целей и планов, неизвестных мне. Я даже не надеялась, что этот строгий по виду человек решил действительно сделать меня своей дочерью! Нет, я абсолютно серьёзно. В нашу первую встречу он производил впечатление не лучшего человека, отталкивающего своими действиями и — в первую очередь — видом. И когда он опустился на колени и таким слащаво-ласковым голосом — никогда его не забуду — спросил, хотела бы я жить лучше, иметь всё, что когда-то хотела и о чём мечтала, я сразу задумалась. Действительно ли это не обман? Я не была готова к новой потере. Рана на ладони от битвы с тем мерзким пацаном, отнявшем у меня кусок яблока, которое я украла с рынка, ещё болела, неглубокая царапина начиналась около указательного пальца и продолжалась чуть ли не до середины запястья. Красная полоска с полузастывшей кровью пересекала всю ладонь, слегка побаливая. Поэтому половина моего внимания была сосредоточена на ранке. Наверное, именно поэтому я тогда почти неосознанно тихо прошептала две буквы._

_Две буквы, изменившие мою жизнь.]_

So… I was thinking about it, when I was a little girl, a child. I was really naive, I thought that Klaus took me for his plans and goals, which weren't known for me. Even I hadn't a hope that this strict in his appearance man decided to make me his daughter! Yeah, I'm fucking seriously. In our first meeting he made a bad impression. He repelled me by his actions and his facial expression. And when Klaus hat seated beside me and started to ask me about my new life and my whishes, I suddenly was lost in thought. Is it truth or lies? I wasn't ready for a new loss. The wound on my hand was still hurting. It appeared after fight with a boy, who took away my apple, which I had stolen. The red wound with blood crossed my hand and hurt. And my attention was focused on my hand. Maybe, that is why I slowly whispered an one word.

I had whispered an one word, which changed my life.

_[Я боялась его всю свою жизнь. Да, именно его, того, кто меня сделал своей дочерью, того, кто делал всё для меня, старался превратить меня в холодную убийцу._

_Я боялась своих чувств._

_И до сих пор боюсь.]_

I was afraid of him all my life. Yeah, of him, who made me his daughter, who was doing anything for me, who's trying to make me a killer.

I was afraid of my feelings.

And I'm still afraid.

_[— Ты такая мёртвая, — шептал он и целовал мои волосы. — Такая чёртовски мёртвая. _

_Тогда я не понимала смысла этих слов. Не понимала ничего, что он говорил. Или не хотела понимать. Может быть. Эти слова были тайной, которую никто не хотел открыть._

_А я надеялась когда-то узнать их значение. А потом сама же прикончила его. И всё. Смерть. _

_А потом до меня дошло.]_

«You're so dead.» was whispering he and kissing my hair. «You're so fucking dead.»

Then I didn't understand his words. I didn't understand anything that he was saying. Or I didn't wanted to understand his words. Maybe. These words were a mystery, which nobody wanted to reveal it.

But I had a hope to know what he meant. But then I killed him. It was the end. It was a death.

And then I understood.

_[Предать отца — такая глупость, такая трусость, такая низость. Предать любящего тебя человека, отдавшего тебе всё самое лучшее. Предать того, кто разделяет твои увлечения. И ради кого? _

_Я даже не могу его описать._

_Прости, пап. Прости, Клаус._

_Я по-прежнему люблю тебя.]_

To betray my father is so foolishly, so stupidly, so wrongly. I betrayed the man who loved me, who gave me the best things. I betrayed the man who understood my interest. And… For whom?

Even I can't describe him.

I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry, Klaus.

I still love you.

_[Его звали Данте Вейлом. Рыжий, красивый, сексуальный и добрый. Наверное, был идеалом для романтичных девочек-подростков. Спустя несколько месяцев любовных отношений он казался мне мерзким и грубым. Может, это было связано с нашим первым сексом, когда он грубо перевернул меня на живот (самая, чёрт побери, нелюбимая поза) и ткнул лицом в подушку. Я ещё поражаюсь, как не закончила это прямо в тот момент. Наверное, надеялась, что всё будет по-другому в следующий раз. Ха-ха, смешно. Было ещё хуже. После конца я вышла в коридор и села на пол._

_И впервые зарыдала от такой мелочи._

_И впервые вспомнила, с какой страстью и удовольствием я теряла девственность.]_

His name was Dante Vale. He was a red-hair, handsome, sexy and kind. Maybe, he was an idol for romantic girls-teenagers. A few months later our love relationships he seemed to me a nasty and rude. Maybe, it was due to our first sex. When he rudely turned me on my stomach (damn, it's my unloved pose) and poked my face in the pillow. I'm still amazed why I didn't stop his actions then. Maybe, I had a hope that next sex would be another. Ha-ha, it's fine. It was worth. After the end I went into the hallway and sat down on the floor.

And I cried on such trifles.

And I remembered the passion and pleasure that I lost my virginity.

_[Наверное, тогда, в шестнадцать лет я любила его. Того, кто точно любил меня. Это я всегда знала. И всегда помнила его чёрные колючие волосы, его пирсинг на губе, брови и языке, бледную кожу, худое тело. Он был готом. Он был моим первым мужчиной. _

_Но я даже не помню, как его зовут._

_Но я точно помню, что любила его.]_

Maybe, then, when I was sixteen years old I' loved him He loved me. I know this. And I always remember his black spiky hair, his piercing on his lips, eyebrow and tongue, his pale skin, his lean body. His was a goth. He was my first lover.

But I don't remember his name.

But I remember that I loved him.

_[— Залия! — Данте окликнул меня. Я вздрогнула, оторвавшись от прекрасного вида за окном. Дождь. Небо было чёрным, всё было чёрным. Для меня это красиво._

_С некоторых пор я люблю чёрный цвет.]_

"Zhalia" Dante screamed to me. I shuddered and stopped to see on beautiful view in the window. It rained. The sky was black, everything was black. Everything was beautiful.

For some time now I love black colour.

_[— Что случилось?_

— _Ничего. С тобой всё хорошо? Выглядишь плохо._

— _Нормально. Данте?_

— _Да?_

— _Я пойду погуляю, если ты не против._

— _Я с тобой._

— _Мне нужно одной._

— _Хорошо, — вздохнул он. — Только будь осторожной._

— _Обязательно, — улыбнулась я.__]_

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Are you good? You look badly."

"I'm fine. Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll go for a walk, if you don't mind."

"I'll go with you."

"I need to be alone."

"Okey" sighed he. "Be careful."

"Sure" smiled I.

_[«Знаешь, Солнце, я скучаю по тебе. Очень сильно скучаю. Я бы многое сделала, чтобы снова вернуть тот день.»_

_На кладбище не было никого. Я была одна. Дождь всё ещё шёл. _

_«Солнце, я скучаю.»_

_«Спасибо тебе за всё.»_

_«Я хочу умереть.»_

_Одинокая могила. Всего одна в этом месте._

_«Солнце, я люблю тебя.»]_

"Do you know, Sun-boy, I miss you. I miss you greatly. I would do everything to return that day."

There was nobody at the graveyard. I was alone. It still rained.

"Sun-boy, I miss you."

"Thanks, Sun-boy."

"I want to die."

It was the lonely grave. It was the one grave in this place.

"Sun-boy, I love you."

_[Сколько я себя обманывала? Сколько ждала чуда? А ведь оно было рядом._

_Нормальные люди не предают отцов. Нормальные люди не убивают их._

_Нормальные люди не бросают своих любимых ради задания._

_Нормальные люди не убивают своих любимых._

_«__Я__хочу__умереть__».]_

How long I lied to myself? How long I wait for a miracle? But it was near me.

Normal people don't betray their fathers. Normal people don't kill them.

Normal people don't leave their lovers for a mission.

Normal people don't kill their lovers.

"I want to die".

_[Умереть-умереть-умереть. Прямо сейчас.]_

To die, to die, die. Right now.

_[— Что ты думаешь об этом? — улыбнулся он, протягивая фотографии со своей фотосессии._

— _Я думаю, что ты прекрасен._

_«__Солнце__, __я__люблю__тебя__.»]_

"What do you think about it?" smiled he and gave me his photos from his photosession.

"I think you're handsome."

Sun-boy, I love you.

_[Я спрыгнула с моста. Не знаю, что заставило меня это сделать. Но я не хотела идти домой. Хотела остаться на кладбище. Там. _

_Глупая-глупая-глупая смерть. _

_«Я хочу умереть».__]_

I jumped off a bridge. I don't know what made me do it. But I didn't wanted to go home. I wanted to be at the graveyard.

Stupid-stupid-stupid death.

"I want to die."

_[__Все люди — шлюхи.__]_


End file.
